


Halzek Begins

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Jay Halstead, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: This is the story of how they got together. Set during and after 2x01
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Series: Halzek and their Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Halzek Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to do this but there are so many Halzek scenes that are enforce this ship. I didn’t know which episode to do their getting together story so I chose a random episode.

As soon as Adam saw Derek reach for the bag, he knew something bad was going to happen. But he never thought that when he ran into that room, he wouldn’t see Jay holding the gun against Derek. 

“We’ll find him, Adam. You know we will.” Antonio said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The older detective was the only one who Adam told about his feelings towards Jay, 

“I should’ve been with him, Tony. We should’ve breached as soon as he pulled the gun out or we should’ve been outside this door in case.” Adam looked at the open doors, with sad eyes. 

“Let’s regroup. We need to come up with a strategy to find this guy.” Antonio said. 

:::::

When they got back to the station, Kim and Roman pat him on the back and Platt gave him a small smile. Mouse came running up to him when they all got upstairs.

“Adam, I know it’s hard for me because I’m his best friend but it’s got to be wor-“

“Mousey, calm down! Go sit down and take a breath. Working yourself up like this isn’t going to help anyone.” Adam chuckled. The Ranger knew that he was avoiding talking about his feelings but he let it go. That wasn’t important right now.

“Find him, Adam. God please find my best friend.” Mouse choked out. Adam brought him into a hug and held tight. Just then, Voight came up with a dvd disc in his hand. 

“Adam, come over here,” Antonio motioned over to his desk. It was a video of Jay getting beat up. Adam had to look away in fear of throwing up his breakfast on Antonio’s desk. Al got up and called someone after the video was over. 

“The omega will die if you don’t do what I just told you,” a voice cake from Voight’s phone. Adam hadn’t realized that he whimpered until he felt Mouse and Antonio hug him. 

“You’ll get to tell him when we find him.” Mouse said, smirking at Adam’s reddening cheeks. “Yeah I know all about that. You haven’t been very subtle about it.” 

“Shut up, Mousebrain.”

“Never,” Mouse whispered before leaving the hug.

“You start dating Jay, you’re going to have to deal with him.” 

“My heart has the worst mind of its own.”

“You can’t avoid your heart latching onto someone who has a comedian as a best friend,” Mouse said, walking past them.

“I curse it everyday.” 

“Hahaha! Too late darling,” Mouse hugged Adam from behind. “In laws!” 

“Mouse! Ruzek! Are you two done?” Voight’s voice brought them back.

“Just trying to bring the smile back on Mouse’s face,” Adam stated.

“Alright. Come here both of you. We need to plan.”

The next day, at 8 am, they had finished the fake CI files and were just discussing who they were going to send to do the drop when Erin came into the room. Mouse snarled lowly and Adam put a hand over Mouse’s waist. 

“Send me. I’ll do it,” Erin said. 

“Is this about saving your partner or your boyfriend?” Adam heard Hank ask Erin. Mouse and Antonio looked at Adam with worry. 

“I’m fine, guys,” Adam whispered to the Latino and the former Army man. They both nodded and looked back at Hank and Lindsay. 

“Does it matter?”

Hank looked at Adam as he walked to his office with Erin following behind him.

“God damnit! Why can’t she just stay away? Huh? She gave back her badge! She shouldn’t be here!” Adam groaned as he fell into his chair. 

“Unless you want to risk Burgess’ life, she’s the closest choice we have.” Atwater mentioned. Even if his friends hadn’t explicitly told him, Kev knew that Adam loved Jay. That he would do anything to protect him and that this was hurting him more than he was letting on.

:::::

It was two hours later and they had just found out where these idiots were holed up. When they breached, Adam couldn’t pay attention to the other people. He could only focus on finding Jay (“and Erin” his mind kindly reminded him). Alvin pointed towards the door at the end of the hall and Adam and Antonio rushed over there. They stood outside the door in fear they would be risking the lives of their friends. Then, they heard the shots and stood still, guns ready and pointed at the door. It opened to reveal Erin, who nodded and the two ran in. 

“We thought we were going to be too late,” Alvin admitted when they all got outside. Jay was loaded in an ambulance with Adam sitting next to him. 

“Hey, boys? Can I have a minute with Jay?” Lindsay asked the guys, who all nodded and moved away. They didn’t go too far that they wouldn’t hear what she wanted to say to him.

“You came.”

“Yeah, yeah I did. Uhm remember what you said this morning at the club? About telling you if-“

“If this is the end of our partnership? Yeah I remember that very clearly.”

“Yeah well...I want to tell you that I want to come back to Intelligence and we’ll be partners. But I don’t think we should date. It’s not a good idea. I don’t want to mate with you.” Adam felt his heart shatter for his friend and if the way the rest of the team was looking at Jay was any indication, so were they. Hank has a hard look on his face and it looked more angrier than normal. As soon as Erin had walked away, Adam ran over to Jay and engulfed him in a hug. 

“What did I do wrong, Ruz?”

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong, Jay. Absolutely nothing. Now go to Med and have your brother check that you’ve still got some sanity still.”

“I lost all of it when I joined this unit,” Jay joked.

“You’re clearly not that hurt if you’re cracking jokes.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Jay whined and half heartedly hit Adam in the chest.

:::::

It had been a week since that case and there had been other cases. Other cases that Jay couldn’t join them on. Cases that had Adam missing a part of him. Mouse had moved their stuff so they were sitting next to each other now. Antonio and Kev had given the okay to Mouse to change up the seating arrangement. Alvin and Hank didn’t say anything about it but were grateful that everyone seemed to be doing anything they could to keep Jay from slipping into the memories about that day. 

It was during the case against a guy that Voight had put away years ago, that Adam did something. 

“Hey, Jay!”

“Yeah Adam?”

“I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me tomorrow night.” 

“Oh. I have plans with-“

“Oh Jay! Before I go, I have to back out of our plans tomorrow. I have a date with Will and a couple of guys. Sorry,” Mouse interrupted. He winked at Adam as he walked away. Jay, open-mouthed, watched his friend get into his car and drive away.

“So apparently, I’m free tomorrow so sure. Meet you there or are you going to pick me up?”

“Which would you prefer?”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright I’ll meet you there. That way if you meet a cute girl afterwards, you can go straight home with her.” 

“Good point.”

The next night saw Adam and Jay in the back of the movie theater watching some random movie that the younger had found….

“Ugh, I really don’t understand this freaking movie! Why do the cops not investigate that claim? She’s telling the truth!” Jay quietly exclaimed.

The movie was unfortunately a mystery movie so Adam was dealing already a half hour of Jay getting mad with the movie cops...

“Jay, shut up please.”

“I just don’t understand it!” 

“Eat your popcorn!”

“It’s not buttery enough!”

“Then drink the soda!”

“You got Fanta not Coca-Cola!”

Along with other petty arguments. Oh those poor people sitting near them. Adam was beginning to wonder what would shut Jay up so everyone else could enjoy the movie. Then he got an idea. A completely crazy, reckless, ruin-their-friendship-if-not-done-properly insane idea. 

“And now this idiot wants to go into an aband-“ Adam shut Jay up with a kiss, completely throwing him off. “What was that for?” Jay asked after they both caught their breaths.

“Well for starters, I’ve wanted to do that for months and it was the only way I could get you to be quiet.”

“Huh. Well it worked kind of. Now can we please leave here early? I really hate this movie.”

“Yeah let’s go.”

:::::

The next morning, Adam and Jay we’re walking up the stairs together. Jay grabbed Adam’s hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“Get a room!” Mouse yelled from the top of the stairs. 

“All in?”

“All in.”

“Come on let’s go deal with these idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you liked this.


End file.
